grand_line_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Revell Tribon
Appearance Revell is a 23 year old man with black hair and bright green eyes. He is 6 feet 4 inches tall, wears two silver rings on his right hand, has a small silver earring on his left ear, and has a long scar that spans the length of his left arm. He wears a blue kimono with a headband and carries his katana at his side with the chain wrapped around his waist. He also wears an incredibly well-crafted crystal necklace. Personality Revell is a friendly (sometimes considered overly friendly) person who believes there is some good in almost everyone. He is tolerant of most people regardless of race or views and has a good sense of right and wrong. He is also very perceptive to things around him and is not easily fooled by lies. He becomes motivated when sailing and when he fights with people. In battle, he is calm and collected and not afraid to kill. Revell does not agree with "Absolute Justice", but he also will not allow evil acts to go unpunished. Theme Song: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b3_lVSrPB6w Background Info Revell grew up in a small village called Mizutani Village in East Blue. It is named after the large valley surrounded by waterfalls that it resides in. He lived with his mother, Tara, his father, Ostvan, and his younger sister, Sadi. Early one morning, the 16 year old Revell was awoken by loud noises coming from another part of the house. When he went to investigate, he found his parents and sister being dragged away by masked men. He wanted to help them, but he was too afraid of what would happen to him and hid in the shadows as his family was dragged away. When the sun finally came up, he went outside and found that his village had been ransacked. There was nobody left in the village and Revell was scared and alone, guilt ridden for not trying to save them. He survived by himself in his desolate village as wild animals and plants began to overtake it. He fought off many beasts that attacked him, almost losing his left arm to a bear, and learned how to survive. Months went by and Revell was out hunting when finally he saw a Marine ship pass by the island. He got their attention and was rescued. They took him to a Marine Navigation school where he met his friend, Abaddon D. Baldassar, and learned to become a Navigator. He then enlisted in the Marines so that one day he can imprison the people who destroyed his childhood and save his village. After adventuring through the East Blue with his comrades and earning himself a good reputation, his life as a Marine was cut short when he went against the orders of Talon, his sadistic superior, to attack a cruise liner full of civilians. Revell and his fellow Marines, Zenith Blade and Emmanuel LeShade, fled their ship after Talon attacked them for disobeying and have become deserters. Stats Professions Primary: Weapon Specialist - Chained Weaponry A much more general fighter-type profession, a Weapon Specialist is someone who has to a large or small degree devoted his/her life to the mastery of a single weapon or weapon type, such as swords, axes, whips or even ranged weaponry such as guns, slingshots, cannons, or rifles. Someone who specializes in ranged weaponry would have sound experience and insight in calculating range, distance and wind elements and their impact on the path of a projectile. Primary Trait: Characters with this profession have access to certain additional traits and may create ""Stance"" techniques. General Trait Access: As a combat profession, Weapon Specialist has access to certain General Traits as if they were Professional Traits, and may spend Professional Traits on them. These traits include: Rokushiki and Life Return. Those who have a combat profession as a secondary profession will have access to the normal list of traits available to their profession. Additionally, they will be allowed to make martial techniques corresponding to their profession above rank 14." Secondary: Navigator The Navigator profession gives knowledge about reading sea charts, currents and weather, reading the stars for a position and a lot of practical ship knowledge, too. Plotting a course along with the related mathematics, all of these are part of the Navigator's job. While in the Grand Line, only a Navigator can completely control the path of their ship. Sailing through the Grand Line without a Navigator will cause the ship to be completely uncontrollable and may even result in the ship not even moving. This trait can be used even if Navigator is not a primary trait. Profession Traits Treasure Hunter-''' With their exceptional sense of direction, these navigators are very skilled in looking for treasures. Thus, in Mini Arcs, they will always get an extra little item. It could be something quirky, or it could be something rare. 'In-Training(x2)-' This is the equivalent of Fated for the character’s Professional Skills, but no paths exist for this. General traits may not be spent to purchase In-Training. General Traits '''General Points: 8 Free Traits: '1 '''Total Traits: '''9 '''Sleeper Agent-' Once per arc, if Revell has somehow become unconscious, he can still hear everything within ear shot, and remember it when he wakes up. Free Trait 'Keen Perception-' This character's perception is boosted by 30%. 'Bear Stamina-' This character's stamina is boosted by 15%. 'Sonic Agility-' This character's agility is boosted by 15%. 'Fate of the Swift(x1)- '''By placing traits in Fated, you lock them until the next time you earn a trait. You may put as many traits as you have into fated. In the meantime, you get a temporary boost of (# of traits in fated, multiplied by 3) to your agility stat. This does not increase technical scores or technical rank. '''Technically Adept- '''Increases your technical score multiplier from 2.5 to 3. '''Technical Mastery- '''Increases your technical score multiplier from 3 to 3.5. Requires Technically Adept and 150 Stat Points. Techniques '''Slicing Step: Rank 12 '- Revell dashes past his target, slicing with his sword at the target four times, each hit being half the power of a normal swing. This technique cannot be used in Revell’s Flying Blade Stance. Agility Based. '''Hornet Sting: Rank 8 - Revell puts all his strength behind a precise, piercing thrust at his target. This technique cannot be used in Revell’s Flying Blade Stance. Strength Based. Javelin Shot: Rank 10 - Revell rears back and throws his sword like a javelin towards his target. This technique branches from Hornet Sting. Strength Based. Rifling Shot: Rank 29 '- Revell launches his sword at his target and twists it, causing it to rotate like a drill towards his enemy. This technique can pierce through iron. Strength Based. '''Whiplash Shot: Rank 22 '- Extending his range by holding his sword by the end of its chain, Revell yanks back hard on his sword, sending it far back behind him. He then whips it back in front of him horizontally, sending it flying back at his opponent. Strength Based '''Soru: Rank 30 - Once a post, an individual can use this technique to put on momentary bursts of speed that make them invisible to the untrained naked eye. The user may move to any location they could normally reach within a number of meters equal to the rank of this ability near-instantaneously. During this movement, they cannot be seen by anybody who's perception is less than equal to technique's rank, appearing as a blurred streak to anybody whose perception is above that point. Stamina/Agility Based. Kami-e: Rank 35 '''- Using instinct-driven, reflexive movements and loosening up all of their muscles, the user dodges an attack much the way a piece of paper in the breeze does. While in use, this technique allows the user to automatically dodge attacks made by an individual with perception lower than half of this techniques rank and reduces the effective perception of any attack made against the user by a value equal to half this technique's rank. Attacks can not be made while using Kami-E. Stamina Based. Items '''Beli: '''50820 '''Mizutani: A long katana made of steel with a 12 meter chain attached to the hilt. Revell had it forged for him and named after his village. Viridian - Greatbow of the Forests: A beautiful black bow made from Adam Wood. It is strong and durable as titanium, but light as well. Candy Egg:'''Chocolate in the shape of an egg. Tastes good. '''Long Cloth: A white cloth that used to be attached to his sword. Could come in handy. Campfire Song Song Music Sheet: This allow anyone(even non musicians) to play the campfire song song. It is guaranteed to annoy the shit out of most people and apply no buffs. There is a small chance a sea bear will attack. Ship in a Bottle: This isn't really yours. It is stolen and it seems very special. It is very important you do not break it. I am very serious. DO NOT BREAK THIS. Was it mentioned it is very fragile and will break after any longer fight? No? Good. Crystal Necklace: "That's right! This came from that village of aborigines on that desert island in the grandline. Its made of brilliant crystal that can only be found there and it is handcrafted with a strong steel chain! They thought that it would help them communicate with their gods!" '''Black Notebook: '''It has some words etched into the cover, but it's hard to tell what they say. But one thing that is for certain, is that this book is full of names, dates, and times. What the hell is this thing? '''Scary Note: '''The note just has one word on it, "Run." It also just so happens to be written in blood. Pet(Mizore) Mizore is a Baby Great Jaggi that Revell decided to take care of after taking out the dinosaur's family on Rayetta. Mizore is purple and red with white hair going along her back. She has sharp claws and spines on each side of her tail. She can't fight very well yet, but will bite hard if she doesn't like someone. Category:Marine Category:Bounty Hunter